


Like roses, so red

by Blingdom (Aurora_Arcanum), Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcanum/pseuds/Blingdom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: Title: Like roses, so redPrompt-#: 7For: colormeaquaPairing: JongKey [side!2min]Author: Blingdom@affWord count: 10k+ (3800 part 1)Rating: PG-13 for Part 1Warnings: language (explicit sexual content in the final part)Summary: It's a flicker in the corner of his eye, the smallest sign of red. But Jonghyun sees it and realises who his Fated one is. They are connected by the red string of fate - so they must be meant to be. Yet, Kibum doesn't seem so keen on the idea (or is he?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Like roses, so red  
> Prompt-#: 7  
> For: colormeaqua  
> Pairing: JongKey [side!2min]  
> Author: Blingdom@aff  
> Word count: 10k+ (3800 part 1)  
> Rating: PG-13 for Part 1  
> Warnings: language (explicit sexual content in the final part)  
> Summary: It's a flicker in the corner of his eye, the smallest sign of red. But Jonghyun sees it and realises who his Fated one is. They are connected by the red string of fate - so they must be meant to be. Yet, Kibum doesn't seem so keen on the idea (or is he?)

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

****A/N:** ** Hello prompter! You might be wondering what happened so here I am explaining it~~ This fic will have more parts! I think 3 or four! The funny thing is I started this writing the finishing parts and then when I started with the beginning and the middle I realised I didn't have enough time anymore to give it the detail and the effort I want. So, this is my solution ^^" I divided it so I could still submit my part! Please look forward to the next parts on my account and also the full fanfiction here once it is done!

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

****Like roses, so red.** **

 

It was early in the morning when Taemin was woken up by the endless ringing of his phone. His hand came up to shield his eyes from the too bright rays of the sun that already filtered through the curtains of his room.  
The blonde-haired male cursed under his breath, every muscle of his body feeling heavy and unable to cooperate. Hadn’t he gone to bed like ten minutes ago?  
Otherwise he couldn’t explain the feeling in his body – as if he had been hit by a truck. Or maybe a train, judging by the massive headache that was currently graping ahold of him.  
The ringing noise could be the cause for that though, so the student finally turned over and reached out to grab the device from his bedside table.  
“I should mute it… or at least put it to sleep mode… bloody hell, Jonghyun”, he mumbled, finally swiping over the screen to accept the call.  
“What?” he growled, pressing the device against his ear and cuddling back into the sheets.  
He was not ready to face the day yet.  
Not when it was Sunday.  
Yes, Sunday and his dearest friend Kim Jonghyun had decided that being up at 06:53 – as displayed on his screen before – was a wonderful time to give him a call.

“Look, this better be important-“  
“I saw it!” was all he got in reply, his friend’s voice curt but brimming with an unspoken emotion. Taemin blinked, rubbing his naked feet together underneath his blanket.  
This didn’t really make sense yet.  
“You saw what?” he pressed, his other hand coming up to ruffle his blonde locks. They were definitely growing too long by now, the black roots shining through easily.

“My string, Taem. I saw my bloody red string!”  
Okay. That… was indeed something worth mentioning. Not that Taemin had never seen a red string of fate. He had seen plenty in his life.  
Being a descendant of Yue Lao, the moon affiliated matchmaker god, did that to your brain. If Taemin concentrated only just a little, the red bundles and knots of thread became visible to him. Not every single one – there were many reasons why one with moon-blessed blood couldn’t see a string – but what he could see was already plenty and more than enough.  
Taemin needed to be careful, lest his vision was swamped with the colour red.  
Other people, the ones that were not descendants of Yue Lao, usually took a lot of effort to even catch a glimpse, hence why it was said to be actually impossible.  
There were people though who had learned it through countless years of training. His friend Jonghyun was not one of these people, but Taemin had shown him some exercises that strengthened his mind and his focus.  
And apparently…  
It had been enough?

Taemin knew who was waiting at the other end of his friend’s thread. However, his whole family had kind of sworn an oath to not meddle with the matchmaking business.  
He had never told the other who it was and luckily Jonghyun had never pressed him about it either. He was a good friend. The blonde haired really cherished him and trusted him with most of his problems. His secrets… like his ability.  
And the curse it brought.

“You need to elaborate, Jonghyun” Taemin said, a smile blooming on his lips.  
“I want to know it all.”

So Jonghyun started his tale. Apparently had he been to the GS25 store around the corner of where he lived in the middle of the night and by utter chance had walked into someone he knew.  
Who Taemin knew too – it was someone from their high school, from Jonghyun’s grade. Kim Kibum, who was also going to Seoul National University now.  
Taemin had enrolled there just one Semester ago and had been glad to at least have one good friend there.  
The moment Jonghyun had bumped into Kibum’s body from behind, he had felt a jolt run through him and before he knew it, he had seen red.  
Red as in the very thread that bound them together at their pinkies.

The blonde had to grin at that story.  
After all, he had known for over three years already that Jonghyun’s string connected him to the outgoing boy that had joined their high school after moving to Seoul from Daegu.  
“Finally” he hummed and was glad to hear the happiness in his friend’s voice. He was almost swooning when he talked about the other male.  
“And you knew the whole time!” Jonghyun whined into his ear a moment later, obviously regretting not being closer to Kibum in the past.  
“I did. But you know that I swore not to meddle. I already did too much with telling you that there is someone waiting for you on the other end and how to improve your focus and everything…”  
“I know” Jonghyun said, letting out a sigh  
“I wasn’t meaning it in that way, you know?”  
Taemin only hummed to that, closing his eyes.  
“Still… you could have nudged me a little more! I told you before that I liked him… And wanted to get to know him better… and that was in high school!”

The blonde could only snicker.  
Yeah, he remembered that. And he had never complained because he already knew that this was Jonghyun’s Fated one.  
“No. It’s up to you.” he said with finality. Taemin didn’t meddle.  
“Fine… fine… what do I do now? I mean… wow it’s really him. Kibum from the Design department… Kibum from 3-C. I can’t believe that I am really … you know… connected to him.”  
  


Taemin wished he could understand, yet, there was nothing he could base it on.

“You approach him. You’ve dated before, Jjong… I’m sure you can make him go out with you?” A sigh came from the other side of the line  
“I hope so. Any news on your side?”  
That caused the younger to bite his bottom lip.  
“Minho?”  
“Yep”

Nothing much really. Yet at the same time so much that it hurt sometimes to think of his best friend Choi Minho.  
“Hah… he brings up that _person_ sometimes… the one he likes. But nothing serious…” he trailed off, trying not to read too much into that.  
Jonghyun grumbled and Taemin swore he heard the other push around some notes or something like that.  
“I hope it’ll pass soon. It doesn’t seem like he will act on it, does it?”  
Taemin shook his head on reflex and then added a ‘uh-uh’ for emphasis. Jonghyun couldn’t see him after all.  
“Alright. Then it can’t be that serious. Maybe you should talk to him, you know. He is your best friend.”  
The blonde could only emit a loud and exasperated sigh at that.  
“Jonghyun… we’ve been there. You should concentrate on Kibum now, okay? I’ll be alright”

He hoped.  
At least did Jonghyun agree for now and ended the call.

Taemin was happy for his friend, but he couldn’t help to feel a little bitter every time the string brought someone together. It was mischievous and unfair.

If he’d have one, the blonde would have been on the verge of cutting it countless of times already. 

 

 

✂خيط

Jonghyun couldn’t wait for Monday.  
And that was definitely a first. But since that encounter with Kibum in the convenience store on Saturday night… since he had seen the red string between them…his heart had kind of been in a frenzy.  
And that was probably not healthy. The brunet wasn’t someone to keep his emotions bottled up inside usually, but after high school he and Kibum had drifted apart. They had been what could be called friends before but university was something else.  
Especially if you studied at a SKY university.  
Yet, now that he was encouraged by his own thread of fate he felt like he was close to bursting. His confidence had grown after high school, where he had always been too shy to actually approach Kibum with these kinds of feelings.  
Now, he felt ready.

He was even up before his alarm rang the next day, his mind already racing, trying to come up with suitable plans to tell Kibum. He even put some extra effort into his choice of clothing that day, something he usually never did.  
But he figured that if he finally mustered up all the courage needed to talk to his old high school crush again, using more than just the words ‘good morning’, then he needed to put up some effort. Jonghyun grinned into the mirror, before he left his room and grabbed the sandwich his mum still prepared for him every morning.  
The brunet didn’t even know when he would see the other – now donning blonde and blue hair – today. Maybe during the big lunch break, if he checked the library, the cafeteria or generally walked around campus.  
The design department and the applied arts department were fortunately combined within the same faculty and so running into the other shouldn’t be that hard.

Taemin’s best friend and long-time crush Choi Minho from the sports department was another calibre. They were located roughly twenty minutes from here, on the whole other side of the campus – much to the youngest’s dismay.  
Yet, Jonghyun kind of had the feeling that it wouldn’t be so easy for him. That was just his luck.

  
It was Wednesday of the same week when he finally got a glimpse of the other.  
Jonghyun had been exhausted from his morning lessons, and nearly passed the southern wall of the library without paying the needed attention. It was constructed of glass, giving the students that currently had a study cubicle to themselves a nice view.  
Yet, at the same time they could also be watched… which was what the brunet should have been doing earlier as he nearly missed the speck of blonde and blue located at the utmost left cubicle of that library wing.

“Gosh” he mumbled as he immediately changed his plans.  
“Only took me three days to find you…”  
Still, there was a smile on his lips as he entered the building now and purchased two warm canned coffees at the entrance.  
Yes, this university definitely knew what their students needed. Caffeine was always a good start and as it seemed like the blonde was studying did it seem like the perfect ice-breaker to Jonghyun.

No need to panic, he told himself. You two know each other. You hung out before. You did projects together and you roomed together once when they had gone on the school trip with their whole grade. He still remembered Taemin throwing a fit because he was a year below them and therefore couldn’t join them.

He took another deep breath.  
Okay, he could do this.  
Jonghyun approached the cubicle, Kibum’s back still turned to him. He could see the small white earbuds though. Ah. Kibum was that kind of study type it seemed. Something that Jonghyun couldn’t do – listening to music while he was supposed to memorise something for example. Music… had a very different kind of effect on him.  
Anyway!  
He grumbled, trying to focus on the task at hand again and that was opening the door and getting the other male’s attention without startling him.  
Which might not be as easy as it seemed.

He reached out, his other hand balancing the two cans he had gotten a moment ago and was pleased to find the cubicle unlocked. He squeezed inside, Kibum’s messenger bag on the floor making it difficult but not impossible to fit two people into the small space.  
“Hey” he tried then, but didn’t receive a reply. As expected.  
So he could only reach out and tap the younger’s shoulder, successfully getting his attention like that. Kibum’s head whipped around, his eyes wide as one of his earbuds fell out.  
“Uhm… hi?”  
“Jonghyun?”

That was a good thing, right? Kibum still remembered his name.  
Okay, now he was definitely overdoing it. Of course he did. They had been casual, but still good friends back then.  
“Yep, it’s me” he said, trying not to let it show how nervous he was.  
Kibum was close in this enclosed space, his eyes big with surprise.  
To Jonghyun, the other always seemed to be glowing a little.  
“I brought coffee?” he offered and waved the cans in front of the younger’s face. At that did the blonde’s face brighten immediately.  
“For me?”  
Jonghyun nodded and chuckled  
“You looked like you needed it” he continued and Kibum accepted one of the two cans gladly.  
“Believe me, I do”

Jonghyun sat down on the desk, avoiding Kibum’s laptop and his notes, before they fell into casual chatter.  
Kibum updated him a little on his academic efforts and achievements and Jonghyun shared his own stories.  
It was nice.

And the brunet wondered why they hadn’t done this before.  
Why they kind of stopped being friends after high school.

Everytime Kibum started to chuckle did his heart skip a beat. Was this even normal? Jonghyun swallowed, taking the last sip of his now cold coffee. The other had these really expressive eyes that had caught his attention from the first moment he had seen him. He could even recall the incident. They had bumped together, very much like last weekend, in the corridor where both their classrooms had been. Kibum had tumbled to the ground, the contents of his bag spilling everywhere and Jonghyun remembered vividly how he had bowed and apologised, before helping the younger gather his things.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” he suddenly said and Kibum looked him right in the eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of the way, tugging it behind his ear.  
“I don’t know” he said, shrugging his shoulders.  
“I guess we both became busy. It’s not like I belonged to your close circle of friends”  
That was true, but Jonghyun regretted not changing that back when they had still been high school students. Now it was already too late of course to turn back the time.  
“Ah, how’s Tae…  Taeyong by the way?”  
Jonghyun blinked, squeezing the can in his hand.  
“Taemin you mean? Ah, he’s good. He’s studying here too. Performing arts… you know like dance, musical, theatre and so on.”  
Kibum nodded.  
“That sounds good. I didn’t really know him, but you two were like glued together by the hip. Everyone would have felt bad about coming in between you!” the smaller joked, but the grin didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“What?” Jonghyun was taken aback by that  
“We weren’t that bad. We’re good friends yes, but… oh well.”  
The brunet waved his hand dismissively.  
“Now you know at least. And I had other friends too!” he argued and the next chuckle from the blonde and blue haired boy seemed more genuine.

“Fine, fine Mister Musical Genius. You can bring me coffee more often. But I really gotta finish that paper… so, I guess I have to throw you out for now.”  
Jonghyun nodded and though he felt disappointed, he could clearly understand the younger.  
“Okay, I see you around? More often now?”  
Kibum nodded.  
“Sure.”  
The brunet grinned happily, his heart just as enthusiastic as it thumped happily. He turned to leave, grabbing Kibum’s empty can as well but stopped in his tracks when a thought occurred to him.  
“Ah!” Jonghyun whipped around again and held out his phone to the other  
“Punch in your number and I can text you sometime…?”  
He hated himself for sounding so insecure about it, but… he still felt like… well, being in Kibum’s presence wasn’t exactly easy when his heart was behaving like that.  
He felt like a fool for thinking that his crush had already died down.

Or more like, that this crush wasn’t worth pursuing.

Because Kibum damn well was.

A nod, and his phone was handed back to him a moment later, containing a new contact.

 ***

Jonghyun finally was on his way home. He had been hungry before, craving his mother’s or his sister’s food, but now his mind was too busy to think of his body’s cravings.  
He still had a big grin plastered on his face all the way back home and it didn’t vanish for the whole evening.

>Thanks for today. We should catch up again. Jonghyun<  
.  
.  
.  
>Sure. Key 'ㅂ'<

 

***

Catching up was great.  
Jonghyun felt like walking on clouds for the next two weeks. He and Kibum managed to meet up almost every second day for either coffee break or for lunch.  
Taemin joined too sometimes.  
Even Minho dropped by, when his classes matched their schedule. Still, Taemin usually pretended to be busy just so that Jonghyun had some time alone with the blonde-haired male.  
Yes, he could read his friend well.  
And perhaps, the winking emoticons he sometimes received via text were all the evidence he needed.

Catching up was really great.  
And still… Jonghyun felt like he might be rushing things, but… the urge to at least be able to hold the youngers hand was overwhelming.  
The thought had crossed his mind almost every day and though the brunet had the _confirmation_ of his red string that this was the right path to take…  
He wanted to do this right.  
And not fuck up when he asked Kibum for a date.

>You can do it~ I’m sure he won’t say no. The two of you get along well.<  
Taemin was always trying to cheer him up, despite his own gloomy mood. Jonghyun tried to encourage the other just as much, but sometimes it felt as if his friend had already given up.  
Especially as Minho kept mentioning that crush of his.  
It was disheartening.

>Say… even if we are connected by the red thread… I can still fuck up, right? There is a chance that we don’t end up together…<  
Great.  
Of course he was getting nervous now. He had asked Kibum earlier that day to come meet him after his classes near the library to grab a coffee from the vending machine.  
And it was almost time by now.  
>…<  
Jonghyun bit his lower lip. What was that supposed to mean? But the messenger app notified him that Taemin was still typing and so he decided to wait for the next part.  
>Don’t be silly Jong… the red string of fate is no guarantee that the two Fated ones will end up together. It means that you are meant to be and that you complement each other. But how you end up together is your thing. If you manage to untie the knots or if you get caught in one… So, get your shit together, okay? You and Kibum deserve it.<

Wow.  
Well that was a hardcore pep talk he received there.  
And it didn’t help him one bit. Jonghyun felt a headache forming as he rubbed his palm on his thigh. His hands were too sweaty to bear and he shifted his phone into the other hand to repeat the process.  
A little better.  
He stood up from the bench, checked himself in one of the glass doors of the applied arts building and deemed himself ready. At least from the outside.  
Judging by his thundering heart he was anything but. Still, did his feet carry him to their meeting point and he felt a pang in his chest when he realised that Kibum was already there, fishing a second can out of the vending machine. Damn, he actually had wanted to make it here first.  
Jonghyun wasn’t the type to keep other’s waiting.  
He tried his utmost best to actually make it on time. He fished out his phone and checked the time. He was still five minutes early. And that could only mean that Kibum had hurried here, afraid himself that he could arrive late.

The elder smiled.  
“Heya.” He greeted the younger and Kibum looked up, winking.  
Shit.  
That shouldn’t be legal. Not… not when Jonghyun actually had plans. The brunet swallowed, trying to focus again.  
Kibum’s smile made that quite the hard task though.  
“Hey” the younger greeted back, sending one of the cans flying into his direction and Jonghyun managed to catch it in mid-air.  
They both dropped onto the benches that formed a small circle here and offered a nice place to read any book that you took from the library. Yet, the moist autumn air made most students stay indoors now. Which meant they had the area to themselves.  
“How’s it going?” Kibum asked and opened his coffee, taking the first long gulp. Jonghyun mirrored him, feeling the warm liquid run down his food pipe.  
He shrugged.  
“I’ve… been a little distracted lately. We have a project coming up soon, but I haven’t decided on what I want to do yet.”  
Kibum blinked at that, his brown orbs focused on him. And damn, Jonghyun had been thinking a lot about this but at the same time his mind had been wandering.  
“Distracted?”  
Of course the other had to ask that. Not about the project but… the other thing he was actually responsible for.  
“Yeah… lots of stuff going on in my mind.”  
“Ah.” Kibum said, taking another sip.  
“I’m here to listen you know?”

Jonghyun nodded. He knew this… and he actually wanted to tell the other that he couldn’t really concentrate because all he thought about was asking the younger out on a date. But now… he bit his lower lip.  
“I know. For starters, I really should think about the project… it’s kind of a big thing we’ll be doing with some other students. We’re supposed to come up with an advertisement, and well, as the music students our part is to come up with the background music and the jingle and everything… so yeah. But that still has time.”  
“Wow” Kibum said, genuine astonishment on his face.  
“That sounds awesome. Let me know if I can be of help?”

He found himself nodding again. Kibum was… amazing. And though he seemed a little cocky sometimes – which he definitely was – he had this huge caring side to him that was showing right now.  
“Ah well… there actually is something…” he muttered, guessing that now might be the best chance.  
Better now than never.

“What?! You already thought of something? Maybe I should take that back…” Kibum said, playing surprised and taken aback. This time, the elder could see right through him though.  
He was teasing.  
“Yah! You were the one to offer me your help!” he said, nudging the younger before getting up and stretching.  
“Fine, fine!” Kibum whined and gave in.  
“What is it? What can I do to help?”

Jonghyun faced the wall of the library building for a moment. Now.  
Kibum was waiting for an answer, probably looking at him with an expectant gaze. The elder confirmed that a heartbeat later, when he turned around, facing confused chocolate brown eyes.  
  


“Go out with me”

_Part 1 – fin._


	2. Two

 

“What?”  
Kibum looked at him with big, unbelieving eyes. Confusion was written all over his face and well, if Jonghyun was honest then he could understand the other.

He wouldn’t really expect the younger to suddenly ask him out either. On a date that is. But here he was, standing in front of the very person his red thread connected him to. He could count himself lucky. Jonghyun knew that. His string wasn’t severed or cut. It was intact, tightly wrapped around his finger and led him to no other than his old high school crush.  
Which was a very lucky thing indeed. He already knew his Fated One and had harboured a crush on him for most of his high school time.  
And now he was here.

“You heard me” he chuckled, rubbing his neck, a cheeky grin on his face now. He had to stay confident and believe that everything would work out fine.  
They were connected. And though Taemin’s words rang in his ear… he couldn’t help but stay positive and optimistic.  
They had spent a good time together after all, right? He couldn’t be the only one who was affected by this. Jonghyun felt his heart slamming against his ribcage, but he tried to ignore it to his best abilities. Of course was he nervous. Being optimistic and anxious didn’t necessarily have to exclude one another.  
“I’m asking you out on a date.” He clarified, nodding.  
Kibum just kept on gaping at him, his hand rising up to point with a single finger on his own chest.  
“Me?”

The brunet was pretty sure that he had never seen the other like this. At a loss for words and almost speechless. He nodded again.  
“Yeah, you. Will you?”

It took the blonde a moment to react. Jonghyun switched from one feet to the other, shifting his weight between them. Well, if Kibum took any longer with giving him an answer than his confidence might crumble.  
But he had hoped, really hoped that it wouldn’t come to this. That they could just-  
“Okay.”  
Jonghyun blinked, taken aback for a moment as he had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts there.  
“Okay? You will?”  
“Yeah. I mean- Why do you sound so surprised now?! You were the one to ask me out in the first place just now! Or was that just some stupid joke?” the other growled, eyes narrowed dangerously now.  
But Jonghyun immediately waved his hands in defence.  
“No. No! I’m serious. Kibum, please believe me. I want to go on a date with you.”

Yeah, he was indeed serious about this. About Kibum. After all these years, he hadn’t forgotten about him – not the days back in high school and not how he had always regretted not deepening their friendship.  
And then thanks to their finals, no one really had a life anymore. They were all focused on filling their brains, cramming and sometimes breathing.  
(What was sleep?)

Besides, back then Jonghyun hadn’t really thought that Kibum might be interested in him. But now? Jonghyun was at least confident enough to just ask him.  
“Okay then.”

It was Kibum now who crossed his arms over his chest.  
This was… a little weird, Jonghyun guessed. Kibum seemed defensive but perhaps this was because he wasn’t fully convinced yet. The brunet needed to make it clear to him then. He would, Jonghyun swore.  
“Okay. Okay.” Jonghyun grinned.  
“Thanks. Sorry. I am kind of surprised that you said yes. I mean I hoped you would say yes, but… argh, ignore me.”  
Well, at least when he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment he also heard Kibum chuckle at the whole thing.  
That was good, right?  
For Jonghyun it was good enough at least.  
“So?” Kibum asked, tilting his head with the same smile still adorning his face. It was mischievous in a way and definitely challenging. Jonghyun hoped that he could live up to that.  
“Tell me more about this date.”

Jonghyun swallowed, but the grin on his face wasn’t leaving him either. He was happy right now. And his fingers itched already with the urge to text his best friend. Yes, sometimes he felt sorry for Taemin as he had to listen to his problems and now, achievements.  
“The day after tomorrow. We can meet at the subway station close to our old high school, if you want.”  
The school wasn’t too far from the campus here luckily and well, Jonghyun didn’t know exactly where the younger lived but as they had both attended this school it couldn’t be too far. Hopefully.  
“I want to surprise you though” Jonghyun said, crossing his arms behind his head now, sending the younger a wink. He didn’t want to give all of his plans away yet.  
And…  
Maybe he also needed to do some more planning.  
“Fine. This better be worth my time though.” The blonde answered, but the playful tone the other used made it clear that this comment wasn’t supposed to be a bite, or carry any form of dissatisfaction.  
“Okay then. I see you there?”

Kibum chuckled.  
“So you came all the way to the library, got me coffee and dragged me out just to ask me this?”  
Jonghyun fought the blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks.  
But it was the truth, something he couldn’t deny.  
“Uhm, yeah, I guess so?”  
The blonde chuckled again.  
“I guess that’s cute. But I won’t let you get away so easily, Mister Kim.” Jonghyun blinked and Kibum nodded towards the building of the library again.  
“You can help me carry some books into my alcove before you leave. That’s what gentlemen do, right?”  
Jonghyun could only roll his eyes at that, a sigh leaving his lips to tease the blonde. Kibum wouldn’t have it though and only raised an eyebrow in return, smirking. He knew very well that he had him wrapped around his little finger.  
Quite literally actually, though the brunet was absolutely certain that Kibum couldn’t see his own red thread.  
That was connecting them. Pulling them closer.

“Fine. As I am indeed a gentleman, I will help out a damsel in distress. Lead the way.”  
That earned him a jab in the ribs and a growl. However, Kibum did lead the way and Jonghyun followed him back into the library and up the stairs to the section where the books the blonde needed were apparently located. Book after book was handed to him and he took them dutifully, piling them up and carrying them after the younger male.  
With seven books now stocked up in his arms, Kibum finally showed mercy on him and directed him back to his desk where he placed them down.  
“Thanks” said Kibum.  
“No problem” Jonghyun answered, smiling. But he was glad that the blonde hadn’t found more of these enormous things up there. Apparently all design books had to contain at least eight hundred pages.  
(Perhaps he was exaggerating, but they were all hardcover and therefore heavier than paperbacks.)  
“I see you the day after tomorrow. There is no dress code.”  
Kibum chuckled again.  
“Thank you gentleman.”  
Jonghyun was already about to leave, his hand coming up to wave at the younger but then he froze in his movement as Kibum’s hands grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.  
A small, chaste kiss was pressed to his cheek, before Kibum pushed him out of the small room, closing the door behind him.

Jonghyun was left there, staring.  
His thoughts were spinning in his head, trying to make sense of what had happened. His heart was going crazy inside his chest as it beat wildly along to an unknown rhythm. All that he could hear right know was how it pumped his blood through his veins, buzzing loudly.  
His hand came up to touch his cheek.

It felt warm.

Jonghyun grinned.

This was going better than expected.

His fingers fished for his cell phone in his pants’ pocket, pulling it out a moment later. He flipped open his basic, black case and started to type a message to his best friend after swiping over the lock screen.  
>Scored my first date with Kibum!!< he typed out, adding a happily dancing smiley.

He didn’t have to wait too long for Taemin’s reply.  
It was short, but it was all that he had expected as well.  
Thumbs up.

His best friend was happy for him. And now Jonghyun only needed to not fuck up the upcoming date.

✂ خيط

>Don’t be so nervous! It’ll be okay, you two already get along well…! Get him tiger ;D<

Jonghyun groaned when his eyes flicked over the message, his hand coming up to tousle his already messy hair.  
Hair that he had spent quite some time on styling, only to let out a frustrated growl before ruffling them again, getting the hair products he had used out again. That wasn’t him.  
And if he already had a date with the guy he had been crushing on since high school, he wanted to do it right and be himself. Besides… it was just as Taemin had said – or written, in this case, they’ve known each other for quite a while already, even if their friendship never really developed until recently. High school had been a hard time for all of them.

He looked back at the message of his best friend, re-reading the words carefully. If this was what Taemin had to offer, then why did he not finally confess to Minho…  
They kind of know each other since diapers, so way longer than Kibum and Jonghyun. He bit the inside of his cheek, holding back from answering exactly this.  
It would be unfair and a jerk move. He knew that. Jonghyun realised that this was the nervousness in him that was making him … snap at people?

It was stupid and Jonghyun shook his head.  
He was grateful for the support and there was no reason to be like this to his best friend right now. The brunet’s heart was pounding faster with every minute that passed and having the other say these words to him helped him calm down.  
Even if only a little, Jonghyun tried to focus and look forward to seeing Kibum any moment now.

He sent back a thumps up emoji, before pocketing his phone after setting it to mute.  
Jonghyun really didn’t want to be disturbed today. Not during their date. It would be impolite towards Kibum too.  
He pushed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, humming an up-beat melody to himself while he watched the people passing by. Every single one of them had their own life, their own story, and sometimes Jonghyun enjoyed thinking about that – spinning small stories for every passer-by.  
But today, his mind was too busy and he had enough trouble with keeping his heart from jumping out of his ribcage.  
It all sounded like a terrible cliché but this was exactly how he felt like. Jonghyun just didn’t want to fuck up. Not when he finally had a chance.

“Sorry, I’m late!” the nice tenor that reached his ears was unmistakably Kibum and Jonghyun whirled around to face the younger male who was coming up to him now, clad in a stylish coat and flashy shoes.

Jonghyun grinned.  
Kibum really knew how to catch attention and frankly, he had had Jonghyun’s for a long while already.  
“Don’t worry” he hummed, smiling.  
“You’re not that late.” He waved dismissively.  
“It’s not like I have been waiting for a long time.” At that Kibum chuckled, a smug smile appearing on his lips.  
“I know you did. No use in denying it” he retorted and Jonghyun shrugged his shoulders, while grinning brightly.  
“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t” he winked “It’s not important, right? I’m here to take you on a date.” He concluded and luckily Kibum agreed with a nod, before shifting his weight on one foot, hip cocked.  
“So, where are we going then?”  
Jonghyun chuckled at that. He really hoped that he was going to survive this day. Kibum looked terribly good today, with his blonde locks styled to perfection and those skinny pants he wore all the time.  
He should be used to the other’s outstanding exterior, but well, he was just a little breathless each time anew.

Besides, he had the most brilliant smile – if you got to see an honest one from him.

“You wouldn’t appreciate me keeping it a secret, right?” and just as he had thought, Kibum pouted a little at the prospect. He had always been bad with surprises.  
“No, I would not!” he said, grumbling, but Jonghyun had already made up his mind about it.  
“Then I’m deeply sorry for the pain you must suffer for a little longer” he grinned sheepishly and grabbed the other by the cuff of his coat, pulling him along and down to the subway station.  
“Come on!”

A grumble reached his ears, but when he turned around, there was a small, excited smile painted across the younger’s face.  
He would do this right, Jonghyun promised to himself.

More than anything, he finally wanted to tell the other about his feelings and how he had adored him since high school already. And there was this hope that Kibum would allow this to continue and hopefully… one day reciprocate his feelings.

Jonghyun grinned.  
The brunet really wanted that to happen as he, especially after the recent months, was head over heels for this flamboyant male again.

✂ خيط

“The aquarium?”  
Jonghyun nodded.  
“Was that a bad idea?” he asked, kind of nervous upon receiving such a reaction from the younger. Fortunately, Kibum shook his head.  
“No. I haven’t been here for a long time. Let’s go.”

This time it was the blonde pulling him forward and inside the building, where Jonghyun acquired two tickets for them.  
“Such a gentleman” Kibum had commented, sending him a mischievous wink that had caused the brunet’s heart to skip a beat. Now that it was obvious that there was at least /something/ there between them, connecting them… the younger was a lot more outgoing and… well, flirty.

But Jonghyun wasn’t sure yet if that was just Kibum’s way of dating or if it really meant something specifically related to him. The brunet obviously hoped that it was the latter, but he could never be fully sure.  
Not without asking the other.  
And that was out for now. After all was this only their first date, slightly tasting the waters. It was kind of strange, Jonghyun figured. Knowing that they were connected by the red string of fate and a perfect match. It felt kind of… pressuring? Like Jonghyun /had/ to succeed at this.  
He shook his head, pushing these thoughts back.

Yes, it would probably be better not to know that the thread was there, but it had also been the last push of courage he had needed. So, he wouldn’t be here without that encouragement.  
Which kind of made him a coward, right?  
“Argh” he growled, annoyed with himself.  
Kibum, who was slightly holding onto his arm, turned, looking at him with worried eyes.  
“Are you okay?”

Jonghyun’s eyes found his and he nodded immediately to calm the other down.  
“Yes, sorry. I’m just… very nervous. I didn’t think you’d go out with me, to be honest.” He confessed yet again, walking over to the tall wall of glass. The room was mostly dark here as the sea creatures preferred it that way.  
But the coloured lights they had here gave the whole scenery a better atmosphere.  
Jonghyun watched as a manta ray passed by, his long tail like fin catching his attention.

Animals really were something else. And there were still species out there that no one had ever seen.

“Why did you think that?”  
Kibum’s voice pulled him back to the present and he turned around slightly to watch the younger tilt his head in curiosity.  
“I don’t know?” Jonghyun chuckled awkwardly.  
“I mean, we’ve never been that close before. But recently I had a lot of fun and I just… wanted to give it a go? You’re pretty popular I heard, but I don’t have that much to offer.” He said, flinching slightly when Kibum raised an eyebrow.  
“Ugh, that part about you being popular sounded creepy I guess…”  
“A little.” Kibum affirmed but then shrugged his shoulders, before walking over to the next window where a swarm of cute, yellow fish were displayed.  
Jonghyun was pulled along, but he was kind of relief not to be pushed away.  
“It’s okay though. And don’t belittle yourself like that. Just be yourself” Kibum whispered, glancing at him.  
“That was enough for me to agree already, okay?”

Jonghyun felt his cheeks blush furiously, and he was really glad right now for the dimness of the room. The blue lights easily swallowed the redness of his face as he nodded dumbly.  
“T-thanks”

Kibum had turned away from him and there was no way to know what the other thought or felt in this moment. But Jonghyun decided that it was nice, with Kibum’s hand still on his biceps and his heart beating in a slightly accelerated pace.

This was nice.

And he wanted more of that.

There was only one way to find out if there would be more though and that was to ask Kibum for a second date after this one.  
The sunlight was nearly blinding them as they came out of the dark corridors of the aquarium complex, where only small coloured lights had lit up the paths.  
“Phew” they both let out a sigh when they were outside again, but at least there was a smile on both of their faces.  
Jonghyun was glad – it seemed like their first small date was a success.  
Hopefully.

“Thanks”  
Kibum turned to him, detaching now. Jonghyun frowned at that but he realised that Kibum didn’t mean anything bad by it.  
It was just time to separate now as he had nothing planned after that. To him, this had been a good start – a pleasant first date. Forcing too much on them would ruin more than it would bring.

“Gladly. I hope it was okay.”  
Kibum chuckled at that, nudging him.  
“I’m not sure yet if your worried nature is cute or not. I had fun, okay?”  
Jonghyun nodded, cheeks heating up again. Kibum always seemed so carefree and in control of his feelings… that it was kind of unfair.  
He licked over his lips.  
“Thanks?” he tried, smiling lopsidedly.  
“So… is there a chance of a second date?”

He nearly stopped breathing after uttering that out. Wasn’t that a little too straightforward? He felt his stomach in knots as he waited, watching Kibum as he tilted his head, thinking.  
“I guess I could make time for that” the younger teased and Jonghyun swore that someone lifted a heavy weight off him.  
“That would be great!”

Kibum rolled his eyes in a playful manner.  
“But… what made you ask me out? You said you were very nervous about it.”

“Ah… yeah about that…”  
What was he supposed to answer to that? The truth seemed like the most obvious thing in this case.  
Should he really…?

“Well, it already took me a lot of courage to approach you again. You know, after we lost contact in our last year of high school and after?”  
Kibum nodded.  
It had been really sad, but Jonghyun had been even more happy to discover that Kibum had been willing to rekindle their fragile friendship. And it had gotten better since then.  
“But I am glad I did.” He grinned  
“And then there was something else…” he trailed off, nibbling on his lower lip as he turned the thought over and over.  
But he had already started that now.  
“I got a glimpse at my red string and it made me realise that we only have this short life to find someone we can be happy with and enjo-“

“Fuck you.”

Jonghyun froze. Kibum’s eyes were narrowed, a scowl etched on his face.  
“Just stop talking, will you? That’s enough. Feed someone else with your lies!”  
“W-what…?”  
Jonghyun was completely taken aback at the younger’s change of character and completely overwhelmed by the look of utter disapproval on his face. There had been a smile not even two minutes ago, but now all he saw was anger.  
“Why are you mad…?”  
“Oh keep it to yourself, okay? I thought you were quite decent, but this shit is nothing I want to hear about, got it? There won’t be second date. Ever. Fuck off.” Kibum all but spat into his face before walking off with hurried steps, but not without intentionally ramming into him.

Jonghyun was left alone, starring with big eyes after the male he was crushing on.  
What had he done?  
He wasn’t sure if his mouth was hanging open, or if he was even breathing right now. All he heard was his blood rushing in his ears and that the pang in his chest was intensifying as he was left hanging like this.  
Completely unaware of what he had done wrong.  
What?  
Just what the hell had happened right now? Nothing made sense to him.  
“Kibum, wait!” he yelled when he finally found his voice again, but the blonde was already long gone.

He stared at the busy street, not a single sight of the other left. Two young girls looked at him with a confused stare, but he quickly turned away, avoiding their eyes.  
“Shit…”

His heart hammered in his chest – but this time not from nervousness. Jonghyun was overwhelmed, and frankly, completely overchallenged with the situation right now.  
This must be a misunderstanding. It has to be.  
Though he had no idea what he might have said to tick the other off like that. There had to be…  
“Shit” he repeated.

He had no idea what had happened or what was going on.  
But he had fucked up, when it had looked promising already.

His heart sank, and he swore he felt his string thrum with the same sadness that washed over him right now, threatening to drown him with a feeling of dejection.

\--

**A/N:**  
_I am sorry for the wait. But I think this was necessary. I am back on track now and present you the second chapter of this story~ And shit is already going down._  
Any ideas on what has gone wrong?  
Let me know ;)  
  
I see you soon guys~!  
xxx Blingdom


	3. Three

 

Jonghyun’s head met the table’s surface with a loud thud, a heavy groan escaping his throat. He almost felt sorry for Taemin’s desk – under different circumstances he certainly would – but right now, he really couldn’t care less.  
His best friend rubbed his hunched shoulder’s gently, but the elder didn’t want to be comforted, didn’t want the other’s pity.  
Jonghyun just wanted to know what the hell he had done wrong.

“I don’t understand, Taem…” he muttered, “Everything was going fine! He even agreed to a second date and then suddenly he is throwing profanities at me…”  
The memory of that moment was still vivid – the way Kibum had smiled at him and how that smile had turned sour, his eyebrows knitted together until the only thing left on the younger’s features was disgust.  
It had been an expression the brunet had never seen on the other, and never wanted to see again. He had wanted to apologise immediately, mend things and make sure that his honest feelings came across, but…  
Jonghyun didn’t know what the problem was, didn’t know what had set the blonde off. And suddenly there had been nothing but curses between them, a scowl on Kibum’s lips as he had disappeared as fast as he could.  
As if Jonghyun had done the greatest mistake of his life – as if he had unconsciously insulted him in the worst ways possible.

Only that he still did not know what part of their conversation had given the other that impression. Jonghyun recalled most of what he had said, though the thing that had been most prominent was his thundering heartbeat when he had asked Kibum for a second date.  
And when the blonde had agreed.

“Hey, calm down, okay?” Taemin sighed and patted his shoulder again before pushing a can of beer into his direction. The metal touched his skin and Jonghyun hummed at the cool feeling. He finally managed to sit up straight, his hands grabbing and opening the can before he took a big gulp.  
Alcohol was definitely no solution – but it helped him soothe the pain in his heart for the time being.  
“I don’t want to,” he grumbled and followed his friend to his couch where they plopped down, “you know I just want to know what the bloody problem is…”  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, recalling the scene for yet another time.  
It didn’t help.

“Perhaps you need some distance from the event first.” Taemin suggested, shrugging his shoulders as he switched on the TV and changed to Netflix.  
“They finally have Thor Ragnarok available, let’s watch that, okay? Maybe you’ll come across something once you took your mind of it for a while.”  
Jonghyun could only sigh at that and agree. It wouldn’t help him to beat himself up like that. Perhaps Taemin was right.  
“I thought Thor is Minho’s favourite Avenger?”  
His friend stilled next to him for the shortest of moments, but it was enough for Jonghyun to notice. The Minho-topic was always a dangerous one with Taemin.  
“What about it?”  
Jonghyun nudged him with his elbow.  
“Don’t be like that. He’s still your best friend, even if you’re in love with him.”  
“Jonghyun!! Don’t just announce it like that!” the younger hissed, teeth clenched tightly together as he glared at him.  
“It’s the truth anyway. We both know it – I’m sure even your grandmother knows, Taem. Get a grip, okay?”

Jonghyun brought the can to his lips again.

“Fine, whatever. What’s your deal then?” Taemin pressed.  
“He’s your best friend. He’ll be suspicious if you stop hanging out with him like that. Text him, invite him over. I’m here too, you’ll be okay.”  
The brunet could see the insecurity on the other’s face. He could almost see Taemin’s brain working, processing the information and contemplating his options.  
But eventually he nodded, pulling out his phone and typing a message.  
“Good boy.” Jonghyun grinned and ruffled the younger’s long locks “You know he likes that hairstyle on you? He told me he thinks you look extra cute if you tie them together!” he teased, wagging his eyebrows for the effect.  
Taemin just grumbled at him and pushed him away before getting up and mumbling something about getting re-dressed.

As if Minho didn’t know him in a tank and sweats.  
But anyway.  
Jonghyun would not make fun of Taemin’s efforts. He kept telling him that he had given up – that he knew the lunar matchmaking god had no one in mind for him, but the brunet couldn’t believe him. His own eyes drifted to his smallest finger, where he knew a red string was tightly wound around it. If he tried really hard – focused on his digit long enough – he could make out flickers of carmine red.

Taemin could see them all the time. If he wanted to, that is. Apparently he could ‘switch it off’ as the other liked to call it. Jonghyun didn’t want to imagine what it would be like for people who could not do that – who were surrounded by millions of threads the whole time, tangled and taut strings everywhere they looked and went… it was probably scarier than anything else.

A chuckle ripped off his throat when Taemin returned, a shirt on and his hair up in a ponytail.  
It were moments like these where he was utterly sure that the younger hadn’t lost all hope yet, even though he kept denying that every time the elder brought it up.  
He smirked, but tried to hide it for the sake of the other who barely had time to get another can of beer before the doorbell rang.

“I’m surprised you were allowed to bring that stuff in.” Minho grinned when he entered the living room, pointing to the cans of beer located on the table in front of them.  
“Your grandmother hates it when you drink, doesn’t she?”

Minho knew almost everything about Taemin – Jonghyun was pretty sure that the only thing the tall raven-haired did not know was the fact that the youngest had feelings for him.  
Romantic feelings.

And how the taller couldn’t catch on there…would forever be a mystery to him. Jonghyun shook his head, greeting Minho with their usual handshake-routine before scooting over and making space.

Taemin rolled his eyes as Minho’s happy exclamations filled the room and Jonghyun was really glad for the distraction.

He would just ask Kibum himself – then he would explain and apologise and things would be well again.

They had to be.

✂ خيط

Kibum wasn’t answering to his texts but that was something that actually didn’t take him by surprise. Still he tried. Wrote simple messages – some casual, asking for the younger’s day or his studies, and some tackling the problem with apologies.  
But neither version got him a reply.

His phone showed him the tiny ‘delivered’ next to his messages but he couldn’t even say if Kibum actually read them or trashed them the moment they appeared in his inbox.

Jonghyun hoped that the blonde was at least reading them and thinking about what he was saying. That he at least considered accepting his apology – though, as Jonghyun stated honestly, he still did not know what the problem was.  
However, he reassured the other male in his texts that he was sorry for whatever it had been. And that he was willing to talk it out if only Kibum answered and offered insight on the issue.

His inbox stayed empty.  
The only messages flitting in were from Taemin or Minho, the usual suspects.

Jonghyun had come to the conclusion that direct confrontation was the only solution, and kind of the last option, left.  
So he had sought out the blonde student, passing by all his favourite spots. Places where he usually saw him hang out around campus before, and of course his faculty building.  
But just as he had expected actually, was Kibum nowhere to be found.  
At the end of the day, when the sun was already setting and dipping the campus in a warm orange light, did he drop onto one of the benches, letting out a loud sigh.  
His eyes wandered to his pinkie finger where he knew the red string was bound to him, leading him to Kibum.  
Too bad he couldn’t see it – he wouldn’t have any trouble with finding the blonde then. But only a few people, most of them descendants of the matchmaker god Yue Lao, were blessed with this ability.  
Though Taemin would scold him for calling it like that. To him it was more of a curse than anything else. Right now, Jonghyun would trade a lot to have the ability, if only for a moment. Just until he had located his Fated and knew how to get there.

But alas, Taemin could not transfer the ability to anyone and he didn’t want to use his friend for something like that. Besides, if he made his best friend come all the way here, only to find out that Kibum was either in a late lecture or perhaps at home then the other’s effort was in vain.  
He didn’t want to appear like a creepy stalker – especially not when the other was already mad at him. That wouldn’t really raise his chances, right?

Right.

So Jonghyun gave up for the day.  
And for the next and the following. Kibum was nowhere to be found, or he had come up with a very efficient way of avoiding him.  
The brunet didn’t know which one was true, but the outcome was all the same in the end.  
Taemin tried to reassure him, telling him that the other just needed time to cool of first before he wanted to talk to Jonghyun again.  
Which was probably not a bad idea, Jonghyun mused, as he didn’t want to controvert with the blonde while he was still in a foul mood.  
Fortunately enough, his classes got more demanding in the following week what kept him busy. He still looked around campus, but it was like Kibum had vanished.

The only light at the end of the tunnel came in form of one of Kibum’s classmates, or friends probably. He remembered seeing this guy hang out with the blonde and some other guys before when his eyes had involuntarily travelled over to the younger again and again.

Until he had finally mustered up the courage to talk to him after such a long time… but now they were here. At least did this guy look pretty nice, with that soft smile on his lips and that caused Jonghyun to make up his mind in that very moment.

He wouldn’t just sit back and wait. He actually was of progressive nature and never shied away from taking the first step - as long as that didn’t include talking to Kibum after years of stolen glances – and so he approached the guy in the cafeteria.  
He had watched the male while he flipped through a textbook, absentmindedly stuffing pasta into his mouth every once in a while.  
Jonghyun knew that this was creepy in a way, but he didn’t know what else to do anymore. When the male had gotten up to return his tray and empty plate, the brunet seized his chance.  
“Hey,” Jonghyun started, grabbing the male’s attention “You’re friends with Kibum, right? I’m Jonghyun, nice to meet you.”

The black-haired student tilted his head, eyes narrowing as he took him in, causing Jonghyun to swallow under the scrutinising gaze. What was this guy’s deal?  
“Jinki.” The student muttered finally, but neither offered a bow nor a hand in greeting.  
“Are you that Jonghyun who took him out on a date?”

That was something he could answer.  
The brunet grinned proudly and nodded. “The one and only. Though I think we had a misunderstanding…”  
“A misunderstanding…” Jinki pulled up an eyebrow, lips pursed “I don’t think there was a misunderstanding, Jong-whatever. He understood you very clearly.”

The way that Jinki’s eyebrows furrowed told Jonghyun that something was very, very wrong right now. And that this was not going the way he had imagined it… at all.  
“What do you mean-“ he pressed out, but Kibum’s friend would not listen.  
“Oh, save it. We know guys like you. You think you can play with Kibum like that? Pull him into one of your games? How often have you done this before, huh?”  
The male growled, taking a step forward, his index finger jabbing Jonghyun’s chest now.  
“We don’t associate with the likes of you!”

_The likes of me?_

Jonghyun had not the faintest idea about what was going on right now. It felt like he was in the wrong place, the wrong time.  
The wrong body.

He could not explain what was happening and why he was suddenly accused like that.  
“I really have no idea what you mean-“  
“I said save it!” Jinki hissed, teeth bared “Kibum doesn’t need you. He really liked you, you know? He thought you were sincere. But you’re just like those other guys who use a romantic tale to catch the pretties fish in the pond, huh?”

This time it was not a finger jabbing at him, but two flat hands pushing at his chest, making him stumble backwards.  
“What the hell!” Jonghyun yelled, scandalised “What do you think you’re doing? I have no idea what that was about, but I didn’t do anything! I _was_ sincere!”  
Just as Kibum had apparently thought?!

“Sure you were, Kim” the male spat “I’m sure you were. Forget it. It’s enough that Woohyun had to go through this. You won’t do the same to Kibum!” Jinki roared before he turned on his heels and left the scene with his bloody broad shoulders and confident stride as if he was the one being right.  
As if Jonghyun had really committed a crime.

“Fuck you!” Jonghyun yelled after him, but it was already too late. Jinki hadn’t heard him anymore, just all the students currently gathered in the cafeteria who looked at him with confused, but curious eyes.  
“Fuck…” Jonghyun breathed out, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he got back to the table, grabbing his messenger bag, and fled.

This had really been too much!  
He still didn’t know what to think of that, but his legs carried him across campus as fast as possible without running.  
He wouldn’t give Jinki that in case he was somehow watching.

When the brunet had entered the next faculty building, not really caring which one that was, his fingers fished for his phone, typing a message to Taemin.  
And thanks to Yue Lao, or whomever who was watching at the moment, his best friend replied in a matter of moments with a promise of meeting up with him.  
“Damn…” Jonghyun let out again, leaning against the wall.  
This didn’t make sense.  
Jinki had acted as if he had seriously hurt Kibum… physically or something like that. Or as if he had directly insulted him… also something the brunet was utterly sure of that he had not done.  
Kibum meant a lot to him – he was serious about these dates.

Why would he ruin his chances with weird comments, insulting ones at that?

He wouldn’t. Easy as that.

In that, Taemin agreed with him. His best friend knew that he wouldn’t do something like that. At least not deliberately.  
But something caught his friend’s attention once he was finished with re-telling the story of Jinki’s and his encounter.  
“You said he mentioned a Woohyun?”  
The elder nodded at that. As they shared a syllable it had been kind of automatic that he memorised the name without much ado.  
“Yeah. He didn’t mention a surname though. Why?”

Taemin shrugged his shoulders, one of his hands coming up to push a strand of hair back behind his ear.  
“There’s a Woohyun in my year and major. The name is not really common, so there is a chance that it’s him. Just an idea.”  
But Jonghyun’s eyes had already lit up at that.  
He grabbed his friend at his shoulders, coming impossibly close to his face as he grinned.  
“Can you ask him? And if he knows a Jinki can you ask him to meet up with me? Please. Pleaseeeeee!”

Taemin – whose eyes were as big as saucers due to Jonghyun shaking him – nodded helplessly just to make the other stop.  
Which worked, as the elder let go of his friend’s shoulders a moment later.  
“Yes!” he exclaimed, beaming “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll schedule a movie night with Minho and you and I’ll cancel last minute, when the two of you are already at the cinema. How does that sound?”

Taemin blinked at him, his cheeks flushing slightly.  
The brunet could only chuckle at that, nudging his friend to get him out of his stupor and to remind him that he still needed an answer.  
The younger bit his lower lip and turned around before muttering an almost inaudible ‘yes’.

And then, after letting out a sigh, he faced Jonghyun again, this time without the blush on his cheeks.

“Fine. I’ll text you tomorrow after the nine a.m. lecture.”

Jongyhun couldn’t help but ruffle the other’s long locks, his heart feeling lighter already. He still didn’t know what was happening, but it seemed that after he had to endure that guy shouting and insulting him he was finally a step closer to Kibum again.

He would apologise – especially now that he had heard that Kibum… had been – and hopefully still was – serious about this.

And then he would finally get his second date.

“Taem, thanks. You’re really the best.”

His friend looked over his shoulder, ready to leave the building again and join his mates for the next class.  
“I know.”

  


 

A/N: hey guys! We are back from our holiday and here is an update~ I hope you enjoyed it? :D Poor Jonghyun haha~~ And Jinki is really protective of Kibum. Any ideas what happened?  
Please look forward to the next chapter and the other projects!  
Thank you to all of you!

 

Xxx Blingdom


End file.
